


Helping out claire

by Slashaddict96



Category: Lost
Genre: AU, F/F, Fantasy, Femslash, Mental Health Issues, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning contains violence some scary material and other stuff some of you might not like<br/>Post series finale story<br/>Claire moves in with Kate and Aaron cause she can't handle living on her own just yet she still has scars on her memory about the horrible things that happened on that island she wakes up in the middle of the night screaming having visions and kate is going to do everything in her power to help her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping out claire

Kate's P.O.V  
Can't believe she's sleeping so peacefully she looks so beautiful sleeping stop it Kate don't think like that! We've been threw this your not into women you can't like claire at least not at this time claire really needs you right now and you can't be getting all high school around her  
Kate claire said murmuring  
Yes what is it claire  
Help... Aaron  
Oh god it's another one of her island dreams  
Uh Aaron's fine claire your just dreaming ok  
Soon enough claire was sleeping normally again Kate glanced in the car mirror to check on Aaron and he was also asleep like a log when they finally got back to Kate's place she began to think about jack and how he'd handle a situation like this she's pretty sure he'd do the same thing do anything he could for claire in fact he did do something for her he saved her life when he went back to the island tears started to form behind her eyes as she tried not to cry  
God I wish you were her jack  
Kate?  
Oh hey claire sorry did I wake you  
No don't worry about and what was you saying?  
I wasn't saying anything  
You didn't say something about jack  
No it's nothing claire don't worry  
I know you haven't gotten over his death Kate but remember he did this for us all of us  
I know so you need help getting your stuff in or are you ok with carrying it?  
I think I'll be fine why don't you just get Aaron ok  
Ok  
What the hell?  
What is it claire  
Oh where did that come from  
I don't know I just found it laying here why would one of these be laying in here claire had found an ochianic  
Flight ticket  
I don't know just leave it I have to clean out the car anyway so I'll throw it away then  
Come lets go inside  
Later at dinner claire was having a hard time eating she basically just pushed the peas around with her fork  
Claire why aren't eating?  
Oh I'm not really hungry  
Your not still thinking about that ticket are you  
It's just a little odd for it to be back there don't you think  
It's just a ticket claire ochianic is just an airport it has nothing to do with the island ok just eat your food  
Ok claire sighed


End file.
